See instructions): The objective of this proposal is to train predoctoral students in Developmental Biology. Thirty-five faculty propose continuation of a broad, interdisciplinarytraining program. These faculty use molecular, cellbiological and genetic approaches to address fundamental problems in developmental biology. Participating faculty have appointments in a total of 14 basic science and clinical departments within the university. All have extremely active research programs. Productive interactions between laboratories and trainees are promoted by an annual retreat, symposium/journal club series, joint research meetings, shared supervision, and a variety of collaborations. The program is conducted within the broader context of the Program in Biological Sciences, a consortium of eight UCSF graduate programs with more than 100 participatingfaculty. It attracts students of exceptionally high caliber. The features of our training program that are especially attractive to prospective students are the following: (1) a wide choice of laboratories for thesis research, (2) a laboratory rotation system, (3) an excellent set of courses, (4) a tutorial in how to present a seminar, (5) a highly cooperative spirit, and (6) an awareness that graduate training is important to the faculty at UCSF. We strive to facilitate the intellectual growth and scientific skills of each trainee so that each graduates as an independentscientist who will be able to contribute to the field for many decades to come. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Training the next generation of developmental biologists is essential for gaining an understanding of the fundamental mechanisms of embryonic development, which is one of the most expeditious routes to discovering therapies for many human diseases.